Love Triangle
by RarrBaby
Summary: Update- sorry we haven't updated it since we started this a few years back. We've both been busy with school and such. But Missy is trying to get everything back together. So keep checking for the updates on the story. Thanks for being so patient with us.
1. Before the Turmoil

This is a story written so that you're the main character.  
We do not own Fred, George, or Ron Weasley or any other original Harry Potter characters.  
You're the character, Kaitlin Novak, and you're in your 6th year (just to let you know).

Hope you like!  
--Kait n Missy

**Love Triangle**

"So, how was your summer," Fred and George Weasley asked you.  
"Fine, I guess. Mom was gone all summer, as usual," you replied laughing.  
"So, ready to finally be back, hun," George asked you.  
"Pssh. The only reason i'm glad to be back is 'cause of you," you replied smiling and kissed him on the cheek.  
He smiled and slipped his fingers between yours as Dumbledore started his annual beginning-of-the-year speech.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts for 2nd through 7th years. And a special welcome to our new 1st years," Dumbledore said as the 1st years huddled into a shaking crowd.  
They looked so scared and innocent.  
"I hope you all like the house you're assigned to. The sorting hat knows what's best for your personality and thoughts. That's where you will be for the rest of your Hogwarts attendance. The people in your houses are your-"  
"family," Fred and George mocked in unison.  
You squeezed George's hand in slight disapproval.  
Dumbledore gave the same speech every year.  
After hearing it for five years straight, it got a little old, and really boring.  
During the speech, you stared at George's face as he repetitively fell asleep and woke up falling onto his hand, and tuned out the 'boring' stuff.  
Some words you recognized as time crawled by were 'finals,' 'don't,' 'forbidden forest,' and finally, 'feast'.  
"FEAST! Finally!" yelled the twins and the rest of the Hogwarts students.  
George let go of your hand and plopped some food on your plate.  
It was the _righ_t food, though.  
"Thanks, hun," you said as you scooped some food onto your fork and began to chew it.  
George kissed you on the cheek in mid-chew.  
You hated it when he did that.  
"You guys do that way too much," Fred complained.  
"Oh, be quiet, Fred. You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't for once," George snapped at Fred.  
"Yeah, you're right about that. She's beautiful," Fred said as he fake-fluttered his lashed and stared at you, jokingly.  
"Stop, Fred. You had your chance and I chose the better twin-George," you stated to Fred, mainly then looking at George as he stuffed his mouth.  
"Weww nawt onwee do ah loff yoo-"George began with a mouth full of food but you gently put your hand over his mouth without touching it.  
"You made the point that i'm uh... beautiful. And George, we both know you love me," you ended as he smiled and snuck a peck from your cheek.  
"See?! You guys do that too much!" Fred complained.  
"Shutup Fred. We see nothing wrong with it. You've had every girl in sight for the past ten years,"George snapped again. You rolled your eyes and put down your fork.  
"Well i'm done. I can't eat another crumb. I'm gonna go back to the common-room. Meet me up there?" you asked George as you began to get up.  
"Wait. I'll go with you," George stalled as he regrettingly put his fork down.  
"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine, really," you put your hand on his shoulder as you looked at his face then his plate and back to his face.  
"No, i'll be fine. Fred, try and bring me some food, will ya," George asked Fred as he stood up with me.  
Fred just mumbled something unrecognizable.  
You both started walking out towards the doors.  
George slipped his fingers inbetween yours and you moved closer to him. Talk of the town, you two were. Newest couple lasting longer than 4 months.  
You two both went into the empty common-room.  
Goerge plopped on the nearest love seat couch and you layed across George's lap.  
He caressed your forehead as you fell asleep.  
Before you knew it, atleast an hour went by as you heard more Gryffindors herd into the common-room towards their dorms.  
You opened your eyes and saw that you turned over and were now facing George's stomach.  
You looked up and saw him also waking up. "Hey," you said softly. "Hmey," he mumbled.((not a typo, peoples)). "I'm really tired. I think i'm gonna go to bed now. Night hun," George said as you sat up and he kissed your forehead.  
You looked at your watch and it was somehow, 8:45 pm. "Mmkay" you slurred.  
You let him up and he started to walk away.  
"I think i'll go to bed in a little while. See you tomorrow," you replied.  
You heard his footsteps as he walked up to the boys' dorm and you closed your eyes.  
You opened your eyes as soon as you felt a presence by you.  
You looked up and saw someone sitting on the couch.  
At first you thought it was George, but it was Fred. Oh, joy.


	2. The Hell Begins

Love Triangle

Chapter 2:

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" Fred asked half-heartedly.  
"No. I just dozed off for a sec I guess. Did you just now get in here?" you asked sitting up.  
"Nah. I went up to my room and just got back down here."  
"Oh. Okay." you said, Fred with a suspicious look on his face.  
He scooted a little closer to you, but you felt really uncomfortable for some reason.  
You went to get up but Fred stopped you.  
"What's wrong? Why're you leaving so soon?" Fred asked, adding another sign of suspicion.  
"What do you mean _so soon_? I've been down here for longer than an hour. I'm tired and I wanna go to my bed. Now let me go." you said, trying to free the wrist that he had hold of.  
He tightened his grip and you panicked. You were about to yell for George or someone. You opened your mouth and Fred put his hand over it so you couldn't speak loud enough for anyone else to hear.  
He had you pinned on your back on the couch. You tried to get up but decided ther was no use. He was just too strong for you.  
He lay over you. The heat of his body on you and the steam of his breath against your face made you want to scream even more than before. You just _knew_ something bad was going ot happen. You could feel it.  
The second after you gave up and Fred tried to kiss you, you spotted George walking through the boy's dorm entrance from the corner of your eye.  
"What in the world is this?!" George shouted.  
Fred jumped off of you and you sat up panicing, stunned.  
"I was helping her get something out of her eye!" Fred squealed, terrified of the punch in the eye he'd imagined.  
"That's not what it looked like from here! And you!" George said pointing at you, his voice cracked. "You just layed there! DOING NOTHING!" George continued shouting louder than ever, you expecting administration to come down any second.  
Tears built up in your eyes as you opened your mouth to try to defend yourself.  
"No. I don't even wanna hear what you have to say." He was angrier than you could've ever imagined.  
You jumped up and tried to stop George from going back up to his room.  
Your hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around at you. The anger and hurt flooding his eyes at the same time. You knew nothing could work at this moment in time to change his mind about what'd happened.  
"I tried to stop him but you _know_ he's too strong for me. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped with his hand over my mou--" George put his hand in front of your face, stopping your sentence.  
Your eyes swelled with tears even more than before.  
"Listen. I'm going to go back to sleep. This is probably just a nightmare. I'm gonna wake up in the morning and _none_ of this will have ever happened." he concluded the conversation then and there.  
"But--"  
"No. No 'buts'. Let me go back to my room now." He said taking your hand off his shoulder. He begand walking back to the door but you tried to stop him.You pulled at his arm and tried to get him to look into your eyes bu it didn't work.  
He,once again, gently removed your hand from his arm.  
He walked into the room and shut the door. You stared at the door for what seemed an eternity hoping he would come back out and let you explain.  
Didn't happend.  
"I don't know what you're so worked up about. It's not like--" Fred began.  
"It's not like I even liked you in the first place or was giving off any signals to you. I have no freaking clue on earth why you did that. To your _brother_, even. Jackass! You ruined my effing life!" you interrupted him mid-sentence, telling him off.  
He tried to grab your wrist, but you slapped his face and ran towards your dorm door.

Life was going to be _hell_.


End file.
